


Four Times Leslie and Ben Took Care of Each Other and One Time Marlene Took Care of Everyone

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Backrubs, Blow Job Interruptus, Break Up, Comfort, Costumes, Doggy Style, Drunkenness, F/M, Interviews, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much sums it up. Note: Not in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One time Ben took care of Leslie

“Honey?”

Ben’s voice is getting louder as he goes through the house after work, so Leslie figures that she will just let him find her on his own. Plus, if she opens her mouth to answer, she’s afraid she’ll throw up again. And that would not be good.

Not good at all.

“Leslie?” When he opens the bathroom door all the way, it brushes against her leg and Ben’s eyes widen in surprise when he sees her curled up on their bathroom tiles.

“Oh…honey,” he’s down beside her in a flash and then his cool hand is on her head, gently stroking her hair, his fingers slightly chilled on her scalp. It feels so good she wants to whimper in relief.

But first…did she flush the toilet after the last round? She thinks so, but if not it kind of serves him right. Him and his stupid _baby-making_ penis can just deal with it.

“I’m okay. It’s fine. I just needed to barf up everything I’ve ever eaten.”

Ben makes a sympathetic face and then tries to gather her up. She ends up leaning back on him, her back to his front, while they sit on the floor, against the bathroom wall.

“I’m really sorry about the _not-just-morning_ sickness.”

She moans and then scrambles to get to the toilet in time, but thankfully she just dry heaves as his palm rests lightly on her back.

“I’m also sorry that you’re dealing with the bulk of this right now,” he adds, his hand now doing light circles between her shoulder blades.

She groans. It’s so hard to be annoyed with him (and his baby-making penis), while he’s being so sweet.

"But Dr. Saperstein said you should start to be feeling better soon.”

Leslie grunts in response to his words.

“And next week we have the first sonogram,” he says softly.

She pulls the lid down and rests her arm against it, then puts her forehead down on top of that. She’s really glad Ben is in charge of cleaning the bathrooms, otherwise she’d have some reservations about resting her face on things in here.

“I’m looking forward to the sonogram,” she finally responds.

And she is…she’s completely excited to see their baby–the pregnancy still seems a little unreal at times and having physical evidence will be a welcome development. But also, it’s a little hard to show her full excitement when her stomach is trying to murder her all the time.

“Yeah, me too. And in the meantime, I can get you ginger ale and crackers and rub your back. And do anything else you’d like to make you feel better.”

“What about-–”

“No. No camera man.”

She lifts her head to look at him. “ _That’s_ what you thought I was going to ask?”

Ben quirks an eyebrow at her. “Okay, what were you going to say then?

"Fine. I was going to say that. But I don’t understand why that’s your line?”

“I know,” he kisses her head, “It’s just too weird. Sorry.”

Leslie moans and rolls her eyes. Her thing is too weird but his roller skating thing is not?

She’s just about to bring that up when Ben adds, “Tell you what, when you’re feeling up for it, maybe I can pretend to be just some anonymous cameraman and you can be an unnamed actress that I am married to and we’ll see what happens.”

“Oh! We can be shooting a movie where I am a legal clerk and budding activist with a million-dollar smile. And you–-”

“Alright. Alright. But first, let’s get you off the floor.”

“I really am excited about the baby,” she doesn’t mention that there are at least two more in her five-year plan, “but this part is honestly kind of sucky.”

“I know,” Ben agrees, helping her stand up and then planting a kiss on her head.

She still feels a bit woozy but this is helping. Especially when he slides a hand down and pats her lightly on the butt.

It’s not really sexual, but it reminds her of all the times she’s woken him up in the middle of the night or early in the morning and tried to get him to discuss something with her, and how Ben would just palm and then pat her butt and sleepily mumble “tell me later, babe.”

Except this time, it’s accompanied by a reassuring, “you’re okay.”

Leslie gets it, of course. She certainly gropes and fondles and taps his ass enough to understand its tactile, comforting qualities–-both for the _patter_ and the _pattee_.

Eventually, after washing her face and doing a swish with some water, she takes his hand and leads him downstairs and towards the kitchen.

“Do we still have any wasabi peas?”

“I think so.”

“And chocolate-covered raisins and mini-marshmallows?”

Ben frowns and stops to stare at her. “Um, why?”

“I think we should mix them all together for an appetizer. I’m kind of hungry now.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, but I have to ask this–-did you ever think that maybe the reason you’re throwing up so much is because you’re eating things like that?”

“What are you talking about?”

Ben nods. “Fine. But maybe start with the ginger ale and crackers, okay?”


	2. One time Leslie took care of Ben

He’s in a cab and suddenly feeling very much like he only had three spoonfuls of soup for lunch, half a cupcake, and then three shots of tequila and a Miller Lite for dinner. Because, after treating himself to a good cry at the mall, Donna and Tom had taken him to the Snakehole Lounge to…relax.

Oh wait, Ben remembers, he also had a mimosa at the spa, right after his terrifying and stressful acupuncture treatment. And for the record, there was no _happy ending_ there.

“Okay, we’re here, Batman,” the cab driver tells him with a very obvious smirk and Ben stares incredulously out the window at…Leslie’s house.

Whaaaaat?

“Um, wait–”

“This is the address you gave me. That’ll be $15, Caped Crusader.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

And also, he’s pretty positive he’s going to throw up, so giving the cabbie his own address on the other side of town at this point is probably not an option.

Ben manages to find a twenty in his wallet (who knew his cool utility belt would have a secret pocket for his wallet and keys?), shove the bill into the driver’s hand, stumble out of the cab, and slowly walk to Leslie’s front door. But instead of knocking, Ben sits down on the front step and wills the scenery to stop spinning. Maybe he could throw up in the bushes and then call another taxi to come pick him up down the block a few houses?

He’s contemplating all of this, dressed as the most depressing Batman that ever was no less, when he hears the door open behind him. Ben groans quietly and screws his eyes shut.

But then he thinks, he is in costume, maybe she won’t know who it is?

Shit, but he also doesn’t want to scare her. Having some unknown dumbass dressed as Batman, lurking outside your door at ten PM is probably not a good thing if you are female and live alone.

“Hello?”

“Heyyyy,” he manages to get out, not turning around.

There’s a pause and then, “Ben?”

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s me. Hi. I’m drunk.”

“Are you…dressed like Batman?” She asks and then sits down next to him on the stoop.

He sighs, still without looking at her. “Yep. That too.“

“Okay.” And of course Leslie wouldn’t question any of this, just sit next to him and easily accept it.

“It’s a long story. It involves Tom and Donna and the mall at Eagleton and–”

“Oh,” she interrupts. “It was Treat Yo Self Day.”

“Right,” Ben confirms. And he definitely over-treated himself, because his stomach is still churning and this is about to turn into the most awkward moment he has ever had with an ex-girlfriend. “I’m sorry. Can I…I need to…” he trails off and then finally gets out, “bathroom?”

Leslie makes a surprised face but then quickly helps him up, takes him inside, and gets him pointed in the right direction towards the downstairs bathroom.

Ben spends the next few minutes throwing up (thankfully, he had the good sense to get the mask part of his costume off first) and now he just hopes that she wasn’t standing outside listening.

After he gets his face washed off and finds a bottle of mouthwash in the medicine cabinet, he wishes he really was Batman and that Batman had the power to teleport so that he could just materialize in his bedroom and avoid the shame of facing Leslie now, calling another cab, and walking in on April and Andy doing who-knows-what in their shared living room.

He also really wishes that he hadn’t left his regular clothes in a shopping bag in the back of Donna’s Mercedes.

But when he opens the door, Leslie’s not right outside the door at all. Instead, a pair of his jeans and his old REM t-shirt are on the chair a few feet away. Right. He did leave some stuff here. Which at this moment is both painful _and_ convenient.

After he gets changed, he feels a bit better but still pretty drunk and he figures that it’s not really possible to avoid Leslie any longer.

“So, um, I’m gonna…call…I can…” He’s in her living room and how is it possible that he’s suddenly forgotten the word for that thing he was just in, how he got to Leslie’s house in the first place? The yellow car thing?

But then she’s next to him and taking the balled up costume out of his hands and she’s leading him upstairs and he just lets her, because it just feels so right and he’s too weak to push her away and go home.

“Ben. You’re in no condition to do anything other than take a nap. Lie down for a few minutes and I’ll get you some food and aspirin.”

“Leslie. This is not a good–”

“Lie down,” she repeats softly, ignoring his mild protests and then tucking him into her bed.

So, he lies down and closes his eyes and smells her sheets and her pillowcase and remembers what it was like to laugh and roll around the bed with her and kiss her nose and slide his fingers between her thighs and right inside where she was all wet and warm for him.

“I’m going to make you a grilled cheese. To help soak up the alcohol.”

“Alright,” he agrees because it’s way too much effort to do anything else.

Later, after he opens his eyes, she’s sitting on the chair in her bedroom, legs pulled up underneath her as she types out something on her laptop, all while staring at the screen intently. Ben is struck once again by how beautiful she is–-even as she mumbles to herself (something Leslie does frequently when lost in work).

He’s always thought it was super cute and tonight is no exception as she softly says, “ _Do you march to the beat of your own drummer? Did you make the drum yourself?_...” and then types something out quickly.

“Hi.”

She looks over, concern flooding her soft features. “Hi. You were asleep, but I think the food is still warm.”

Ben sits up slowly and looks at the grilled cheese, glass of water, and bottle of Advil on the table. Instead of answering right away, he pops a couple of pills and takes a bite. It’s really good.

Of course it is. Leslie makes excellent grilled cheese sandwiches and right now, this is exactly what he needs.

“Thanks,” he says eventually, finishing the plate. “Sorry. I don’t think I got any crumbs–-”

“Ben. You know I don’t care about eating in bed,” she says with a little grin.

“That’s because you don’t mind if you make a mess and then sleep in it.”

“Unlike some people who have silly hard-ass rules about not enjoying cookies after…um…in bed,” she finishes quickly, instead of saying, _after having sex_ , because that’s what they both know she means. She’s talking about him not letting her bring cookies back to his bed the handful of times she’d slept at his house.

He definitely needs to change the topic but he also needs to remind her that, “hey, it’s a practical rule,” and despite the slight awkward tension, they both smile.

“I think I’m still drunk.”

Leslie shrugs. “Then stay here. Take another nap.”

He sighs. “That is not a good idea.”

“We’re friends. You can take a nap in my bed if you’re not feeling well.”

Instead of answering, he changes the subject. “What are you working on? What’s a _Swanson_?”

Ben gives up and lies back down and listens as Leslie tells him all about the Pawnee Goddess trip and how Ron’s rangers (Andy included) decided to defect to her group. She’s smiling and beaming throughout the story but then also looks sad when she tells him how the day ended.

And determined when she tells him how she’s going to fix everything.

He’d forgotten how nice it is to just talk to her, to hear about her day. To know the small details of what’s going on in her life. He says something to that affect and she looks very sad again.

“We _are_ still friends, Ben. We can still talk about things.”

“You know it’s not that easy, Leslie. And we’re not just friends. We weren’t _just friends_.” Since he’s lying down again, it’s a lot easier to close his eyes instead of seeing the hurt on her face.

It’s later when Ben wakes up again, just as she’s getting into bed beside him. He feels the mattress shift and the covers shuffle around a bit, before she pulls the comforter back up around his shoulders.

And then she’s gently brushing her lips against his and yeah, Ben knows for sure that just friends don’t do that.

He sneaks a glance at her about an hour later, when she’s completely still and snoring lightly. Leslie’s curled up and facing him, wearing her red flannel pajamas, the pair that he easily recognizes as the ones she wears when she has her period and for a brief moment it seems really weird that he no longer knows all the intimate details of her life anymore, like when she has her period.

Or maybe it feels weird that he ever knew really personal details like that?

When he’s certain she’s definitely asleep, he moves forward and kisses her lips softly.

* * * * *

Of course, about fifteen minutes later, when Ben’s waiting outside and the cab driver pulls up, it’s his friend from earlier.

“Hey, Batman! Good booty call?” The driver asks, holding his palm out for a high-five.

“That is a…completely inappropriate question,” Ben says with obvious annoyance.

Besides, he thinks sadly, she’s just a friend.


	3. One more time Ben took care of Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this chapter boosted up the rating.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," Leslie says and then sort of wiggles up and just out of reach of his face.

Ben frowns and looks up from between her open thighs. "Is something wrong? I--"

"No, no. It's not you," Leslie tells him, pulling the sheet up just a bit. "Not you at all. Your mouth is amazing like always. You have the most incredible mouth in the world, I just...I don't think this is going to happen tonight," she pauses for a minute. "I mean for me. We can definitely take care of you, I just...ugh, I'm too wound up or something. I can't relax at all. What if tomorrow, on stage, I don't know, I...fart and throw up at the same time?"

Ben gives her a sympathetic smile even as he snorts at her words. "Alright. I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen.You're going to crush him tomorrow and close up the gap without any bodily mishaps, I promise. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Leslie sighs and nods distractedly and at this moment, he wants nothing more than to help her relax and unwind. If for no other reason than to make her sleep debating a bit less frantic tonight so he can get more sleep, but also because he loves her. Of course he loves her and he knows that the upcoming debate is turning her stress levels up to ten.

Probably twelve. Maybe twelve-hundred?

"Let's hear your opening statement."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But we're naked," she tells him, making an adorably confused face.

"So?" Ben shrugs. "Opening statement, candidate Knope."

She gives him an amused grin but says, "I am Leslie Knope. I love this town, and I've worked my whole life to make it great. I believe that I've earned your vote. Bobby Newport believes he can buy it."

"See? You've got this."

"I've got this," she agrees. "But...maybe I should just look through my debate binder one more time."

He reaches out and grabs her hand before she can leave his bed. Ben figures he has about five minutes to turn this around or he knows she'll be browsing through all of her notes for the next two hours. And it's already late--Leslie does need to actually get a little sleep, whether they have sex or not.

"Hey. Lay down on your stomach."

"What?"

"Back rub time. Let's go," he says with a grin, hand reaching out to pat her bare hip and try to coax her over.

"Oh, you don't have to...we can just..." she trails off and eyes his dick. "Do it. We should _just do it_. You're all ready and--"

"Leslie, just lay down for a minute, okay? Then if you still can't relax, I promise we can _just do it_."

"Okay,"

He starts at the top near her neck, first sweeping her hair off her shoulders and brushing his lips lightly against her skin. Ben begins to gently knead her skin, grinning and adding a bit more pressure when she moans.

"So, tell me about your debate binder," he asks finally.

"What? You know what's in there, all the talking points and--"

"No. No, the actual set up," he explains, sliding his hands down between her shoulder blades and lightly digging his thumbs in. "You've got multi-colored tabs and..."

"Oh!" She says excitedly. "Yeah. I used these special color tabs in primary colors, but then I also found a supplier that carries secondary colors like orange and green and…"

Ben kind of stops paying attention to what she's saying.

It's not that he doesn't care, because he absolutely does care...as much as a naked man with a fairly prominent hard-on can care about his girlfriend's enthusiastic recap of her binder supplies. But, he's also gliding his hands over her bare back--her shoulder blades, her spine, down to her ass and honestly, that is taking a lot of his focus and attention.

Eventually, he moves a hand around her hip and underneath her, seeking out the place where his mouth was previously, all while his other palm rests on the small of her back

He starts fingering her just as she's describing her index dividers.

"Ohhhh. Hey. This isn't just a back rub," she tells him before she starts giggling.

"Sorry. Your binder talk just gets me all turned on. Oops, I guess this has kind of turned into a sneaky, sexy back rub."

"Hmmmmm," she responds, sounding a bit less wound up.

"If this isn't working for you though, let me know."

"Well, it's kind of working now," she tells him, grinding down and he separates her lips and teases, rubs and slides his fingers around in her wetness.

Ben grins. "Oh yeah?"

He hears her make a few more slow, silly giggles and it makes him laugh too. But then she spread her legs wider and he groans at the movement.

When she raises up on her knees he sucks in a breath he almost forgets to release.

"Ben..."

"Uh-uh. You first," he tells her and he knows she's close.

While she was fairly still earlier and coiled up all tightly when he was going down on her, now she's loose and languid, swaying into him. He's got two fingers in her all knuckle-deep while another is stroking her clit when Leslie starts to gasp and rock into his hand.

He can barely tear his eyes from the sight, watching his fingers play with her as she comes and then pushes back even more, inviting him fully inside.

It's slow and easy at first, then deeper and harder, her gasps and pants driving him on. And really, it's a great stress-reducing orgasm for him too, and he's even happier when he hears and feels her come again. And sure, he's probably feeling a little smug also--he took her from thinking _it wasn't going to happen_ to _twice._

Yep, he can't help but think, he's pretty good at this.

"You're feeling all cocky now aren't you?" She asks, her amusement fairly obvious in her voice, as Ben pulls her onto her side and spoons around her.

"Um, a little, yeah."

"Hmmmm."

"Give me your opening statement again, babe."

He hears her sigh contentedly and then she tells him, with just as much passion and conviction as ever, "I am Leslie Knope. I love this town, and I've worked my whole life to make it great. I believe that I've earned your vote. Bobby Newport believes he can buy it."

"You've definitely got this."


	4. One more time Leslie took care of Ben

"Tell me about Icetown," Leslie says in a clipped, all-business tone.

Her name is Lenore Witherspoon and she's the new on air reporter for PBS…but, Ben doesn't know that. He just thinks they're practicing interview questions for his upcoming congressional campaign and subsequent TV appearances over the next few months.

She decided that sharing the extra details with him might make him a little flustered.

And even though her husband is so much better about handling both his past and TV cameras than he used to be, his eyes still bug out a little at her words. She expected as much. Ben is so great at his job and focused and smart and he's going to make an amazing congressman...he just needs to practice a bit for TV first.

Especially when it comes to questions about his teen mayor past.

"Um, w-w-what? I, uh..." he frowns. "Maybe we should start with something easier? Like I don't know, my pro-choice position in a fairly red state?"

Leslie breaks character and smiles reassuringly. " _This_ is going to come up. So, let's just deal with it now and figure out what you're going to say during the campaign and get it out of the way first."

He blinks at her for a moment. "Alri--"

She doesn't even wait for him to finish. "Tell me about Icetown, Candidate Wyatt. Was it a _debacle_?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it a..I mean..." he trails off and takes a breath, exhaling slowly.

"Icetown was a failed idea for a winter sports complex that I had at eighteen," he looks at Leslie and she gives him a little nod.

"Um, it was when I was mayor of my hometown of Partridge, Minnesota and although it did not quite work out, it in no way defines me. I spent the next twelve years after college as a budget specialist for the state of Indiana. I traveled around to towns and helped local governments fix their budget issues. And, as Pawnee's Assistant City Manager and now City Manager for the last few years, I've helped foster strong economic growth and prosperity to both my home district, the city, and even Wamapoke County," Ben finishes, with a grin.

"Oh! That was so good. And super hot, babe!"

Okay, fine, so she's breaking character again. She just can't help it. Her sexy husband with his firm and compact body is running for congress. Ever since the reporters asked him about it last week outside Donna's wedding, Leslie's been in an almost constant state of arousal. Which is a little difficult with three two-and-a-half year olds running around the house.

But right now, their adorable and rambunctious little monsters are all at the park with Roz and she and Ben are at home and she's going to help him with this _situation_.

"Okay, that's you as my wife right? And not the pretend interviewer? The one that you probably even have a name for but you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to get more nervous?" Ben asks finally.

He knows her so well.

"Yes," she confirms taking a break from their campaign practice questions. "Lenore Witherspoon, I just graduated at the top of my class from the Columbia School of Journalism and I have a mysterious secret that no one knows about. But, never mind that. This right now is all me," she assures him and then, with a little smile, she unbuttons her dark blue shirt, shrugging it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the couch cushions.

She's wearing an almost see-through black lacy bra and she's practically spilling out of it. It's crazy--ever since the babies were born, even though she hasn't breastfed for almost two years, her boobs have stayed bigger than they used to be…fuller and rounder. It's a fairly obvious detail of her _post-babies_ body and also, she knows how much Ben likes this bra.

"What is happening? Is this--"

"New strategy. Every time you have an excellent answer to one of my questions, I'll take off an item of clothing."

Ben nods. "I really like this practice session. It was a good idea."

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm taking care of you. Now, Mr. Wyatt, you were recently honored by the Pawnee Chamber of Commerce at their annual gala. Tell me about that."

Her husband makes a surprised face. "That's kind of an easy ques...oh. Oh, right. Well, I was honored for my work organizing the Pawnee Bicentennial Celebration. Which, in reference to your earlier question, is my biggest project since Icetown. And this one, I might add, brought in both revenue to the city and created an up-sweep in civic pride, so it was a complete success."

She nods, looking suitably impressed and yeah, he probably realizes how turned on she is by now.

Ben smirks and continues, "we sponsored a Founder's Day Parade that broke turnout records and the new Plexiglas viewing area at the old raccoon shantytown continues to be a popular attraction. I've been working with the tech company Gryzzl to invest in Pawnee with projects like free WiFi, which only helps foster business growth and even leads to a strong public education program, one of my key issues."

Leslie stands up, her eyes not leaving Ben's as she unzips her pants. When she sits back down next to him on the couch in just her underwear, she asks, "And what are your thoughts on gender equality in the workplace?"

Ben makes a confident face, probably thinking that her bra will be on the floor soon. "As your congressman, I will continue to support gender equality and issues that are important to both women and men, in Pawnee, in Indiana, and throughout the whole country."

"Mmmmmm," Leslie comments, slowly moving towards him.

Seconds later, she's straddling his lap, as his hands wander down to settle on her ass.

"I really like the stripes," he whispers before they kiss, all while he slips his fingers under the waistband of her bright pink and orange striped cotton panties so he can grab her butt.

Some men might think her sensible choice in underwear is not exactly a turn-on, but Ben's always been very into the polka dots, the frolicking penguins, the little red hearts, and even the neon  stripes like she has on today.

"You did so well," she tells him between kisses. "You've got this."

"I've got this," he agrees, his words making her think back to when she was running for City Council.

They grin at each other for a few seconds before Ben looks down at her chest.

"I also really like these," he accents his words by letting go of her ass and bringing a hand up to cup one of her breasts. "They're so… _ample_."

Leslie starts giggling. "Yes."

"Mmmmm." His thumb is rubbing back and forth against her nipple and fuck it's making her all squirmy and shuddery and she's been trying to suck in her tummy a little but that's getting harder to do the more wiggly he's making her.

The hand that's still down the back of her underwear moves around to the front and he cups her lower belly.

"This is so cute and sexy so stop trying to pull it in."

"You're weird," she tells him, but lets everything go with a small sigh of relief.

"No, I'm not. My super sexy wife has a soft and adorable belly and I just want to kiss and nuzzle into it. Like all the time."

"Well, not while you're on camera."

Ben laughs and shakes his head in agreement.

"You're going to be great, you know. The campaign and everything. You're going to win and I'm so proud of all that you've done. Of everything you will do."

Ben smiles at her and then they're kissing again and she's kind of grinding into him and his roaming hands are on her boobs and her butt and then he's cupping her mound through the striped cotton panties, rubbing down between her thighs in a way that makes everything absolutely tingle. When he tugs a nipple gently with his teeth, even through the lacy material of her bra, it feels so good that she moans into his mouth.

While their lips meet, her nose is bumping against his and every time it does, one of them smiles into the kiss.

After a couple of minutes of making out, without much warning she wiggles back and just out of reach, while he gives her a disappointed look. But then Leslie settles on the floor between his legs and Ben looks anything but disappointed.

"Would you like to add something else about your background and qualifications?"

"I'm Ben Wyatt and I'm running for congress. I have worked hard to transform Pawnee into a fiscally sound destination for people who want good jobs and a good public education, and I think the results speak for themselves."

Leslie starts undoing his pants and maneuvers his already half-hard dick out from the dark blue boxer-briefs.

"I must have done really well with the practice questions."

"You did," she agrees, running her thumb slowly over the tip of the best penis in the world.

"They're, um, going to be back soon."

"Well, we need to kind of hurry then, don't we?"

When she takes him in her mouth he groans, his head falling back against the back of the couch.

She's playing with his balls and sucking lightly minutes later, when they hear the front door open on the other side of the living room. Because of the layout, no one can see them yet, but Ben's hand flies from where it was playing with her hair and Leslie sits back on her heels quickly, leaving her hand around the base of him.

They stare at each other with wide eyes.

"Um, Roz! Hey! Um, can we...um, just give us a minute or two to..." Ben trails of as he pushes her hand away and tries to get everything back in his pants. Which does not seem easy.

"We should really work out a system for this," their nanny calls back matter-of-factly. "Maybe one of Ben's ties on the door? Oh wait, most of those have been flushed down the toilet. We'll just go back to the park for a bit."

The door shuts again and Ben stops trying to zip up over the bulge in his pants.

"We need to giver her a raise," Leslie comments, smiling at him.

"We just gave her a..." he trails of as her eager hands start pulling him out again. "Yes, we should give her another raise. But first, come on."

Ben stands up and reaches a hand down to help her up of the floor. "Let's go upstairs and--"

"Mmmm, good crisis management skills. Are you always so smart and sensible under pressure?" She asks in her _Lenore_ voice, before bending over to pick up her discarded clothing.

"You bet, babe." His response is warm and amused.

Ben grabs her hand again and then swats her affectionately on her sensible underwear-covered butt with his other hand, making her her stomach get all fluttery even as she yelps out in surprise. And then his fairly prominent erection leads the way up the stairs and right into their bedroom.

 

 


	5. One time Marlene took care of everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sorry this took so long!
> 
> Comments are the best and make my day. They really do! :)

He's not fully awake, but then suddenly he is. Yep, Ben is awake and in bed, next to his wife but also sort of miserable and then he's also aware of very loud crying.

Cranky, uncomfortable, ear-shattering crying.

He glances over at Leslie and she is..definitely not awake. Which is good, because she really needs to sleep (she'd been up last night around midnight throwing up and he'd just barely had the fortitude to follow her into the bathroom and drowsily hold her hair back). But it's also bad, because her being asleep now means that he has to get out of bed and see which triplet it is that is making all the noise and try to comfort that baby, even though he kind of wants to yell and wail himself.

Right. So, on the way he steps on an empty kleenex box in the hallway and it stays stuck on his foot all the way to the triplet's bedroom, before he manages to kick it off with a low and irritated _goddamn it_ under his breath.

But when he gets into the room and looks down at his son, all he feels is love...and a slight wooziness from getting up and out of bed so fast.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay," he gently tells the unhappy boy, as he reaches down into the crib and carefully picks up the screaming eighteen-month old.

He's tired and unfocused and in a cold-medicine haze, but Ben is pretty sure it's Wesley.

Stephen was the first to get the cold and pretty much infected the whole family--everyone with some variety of stuffed up heads, scratchy throats, and in Leslie and Stephen's case, upset stomachs as well.

Now Stephen's starting to feel better, while everyone else is still suffering--especially his brother, who seems to have the most trouble breathing out of his little stuffed up nose and whose eyes always seem to be tear-filled and watery.

Ben opts to walk out into the hallway and then carefully take the steps downstairs to try and buffer the noise just a bit for everyone else, all while trying to kiss his son's squirming head. His plan was to walk around with his child in his arms to try and soothe him, but Ben soon decides that the couch is probably a better plan.

He's still feeling a little light-headed himself.

Ben is sitting there, a noisy Wesley in his arms, when he hears a key in the lock and the front door open assertively.

"What is happening?" he asks his son, getting up quickly so he can try to fend off the intruder, but when Marlene walks in, Ben breathes a sigh of relief and sits back down.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were a robot."

"What?"

"Never mind. Hi."

"Hi," Marlene responds . "Leslie says you're all sick."

Ben nods, still trying to calm Wes down.

"Here, I can take him," his mother-in-law steps forward but Ben starts to protest.

"It's okay, I can manage--"

"I can deal with a fussy grandson," Marlene tells him matter-of-factly. "I'd prefer to not deal with a fussy son-in-law too."

There was a time when a comment like that would have made Ben a little flustered, but he likes to think he's past that now. He and Marlene have a good relationship and yeah, it's sort of weird that she once put her hand on his knee and insinuated that she wanted to have…rough sex with him, but now? It's all good. But still, he's feeling a little under the weather so he just frowns and looks confused.

She must sense his weakness because she smirks just a bit and says, "You know, I read that having a healthy sex life is good for your immune system. Are you having sex with my daughter regularly?"

Ben's pretty sure he looks even more confused at that question.

"Well?"

"Oh god, um, please stop," he says, screwing his eyes shut.

When Ben opens his eyes seconds later, she's still right there and staring at him expectantly. "No. This is--"

"No?" Marlene raises an eyebrow and Ben feels a blush creep into his face.

"No! Not.. _no_ that, yes...we...yes...that happens a lot um, just _no_ to this whole conversation. Oh god, am I having a nightmare?" He wants to try Leslie's trick and see if he can fly away but to be honest, he's pretty sure this is happening.

And great, he's not even wearing slippers. There's nothing he can take off and hold in his hands to make this situation better.

"Hmmm. I'll get you some articles," Marlene comments, finally reaching forward the rest of the way to take Wesley from his arms without any sort of protest from Ben.

"Your daddy maybe shirked some of his duties," she tells the quieting down toddler, as she cradles him in her arms.

"This is what an aneurysm feels like, right? And no, I'm not shirking anything. Stephen picked this up at afternoon daycare and got us all sick, regardless of _all_ the immune system strengthening stuff that is happening around here," Ben says and then lowers his voice. "Maybe you should ask your grandson about his sex life?"

"What was that?" Marlene asks and alright Ben is pretty sure she's having way too much fun at his expense.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing going on here. Well, of course, there is _stuff_ going on upstairs normally. Like all the time."

Oh no, Ben thinks, he's babbling. Why can't he stop?

Because he doesn't stop. "I mean, it'd happen right now but your daughter is asleep and I can't breathe out my nose. So....you know, that'd be awkward," Ben says with a nod and then makes a face. "Oh god, I still have Nyquil in my head. Please stop."

"Relax, Ben. It was just anecdotal information. I'm sure you're both having plenty of sex with each other. Why don't you go back upstairs."

Ben sighs tiredly. "Yeah. That's maybe a good idea,"

"Get back in bed with my daughter," she tells him with a wink and all he can do is rub his forehead and groan.

* * * * *

"Mom," Leslie says groggily as Marlene follows Ben into the bedroom.

They'd made a quick detour to get a now sleepy Wesley back in his bed, but now Ben slides under his own covers gratefully.

"Hi sweetheart," she says, putting a hand on Leslie's forehead. "You're burning up."

"You're burning up," Leslie repeats, shutting her eyes.

"I'll get you some aspirin and then I can make chicken soup."

"The one with the carrots?" Leslie asks, making an uninterested face as Ben moves closer.

"Yes, the one with the carrots, Leslie."

He almost laughs at the exchange. Even sick, Leslie has no interest in eating a vegetable.

"We don't have any carrots," his wife tries again.

"That's alright, I'll just have Thomas stop by with some. Chicken soup is exactly what you two need. What all of you need."

Of course Thomas is Marlene's new boyfriend. He seems perfectly nice when they met him last week, he even brought stuffed animals for the kids and a box of chocolates for Leslie when he and Marlene were over for dinner.

Ben watches as his mother-in-law leans down and kisses Leslie on the forehead and he smiles at the action. It's sweet. He's sure he'll still be kissing Sonia, Wes, and Stephen on the head when they're in their early forties too.

But then she reaches over and pats Ben on the head lightly, smiles, and adds, "Thomas doesn't have a cold. Neither of us do."

After she leaves their bedroom Leslie makes a shuddering, grossed-out noise.

"What?"

"She sent me an article the other day about how having a lot of sex improves your immune system. I mean, I know my mother is an attractive, active, powerful woman in the prime of her life but...does she need to tell me about how strong her immune system is?"

Ben shakes his head, making his own face. "Let's just hide in here, under the covers," he says, bundling her up next to him and then kissing the side of her face as she smiles sleepily.

"We can stay in bed and if the babies start crying, we'll just pile everyone in here and cuddle."

"Now that is exactly what I need, babe," Leslie says, snuggling into him like a fevery little fireball.


End file.
